AMONG DIMENSIONS
by touka-chan21
Summary: "-no crea que puede intimidarme-le dijo cruzandose de brazos mostrando un gran vacio en los ojos jade-me han mirado asi tantas veces que ya soy inmune"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola minna**

 **Me reporto para traerles una nueva historia que en cuanto leí un crossover me pareció que debía escribirla.**

 **Disclaimer: naruto es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo uso a Naru-kun para situaciones imaginarias mías.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _CADA VEZ QUE UNA ESTACIÓN LLEGA_

 _A SU FIN SIENTO TUS RECUERDOS_

 _DESVANECER, POR EL PESO DE AQUELLAS_

 _PALABRAS LLEGARA EL DÍA EN QUE LOS RECUERDOS_

 _SE IRÁN CUAL FLOR CUYOS PÉTALOS_

 _SACUDIÓ EL VIENTO OTOÑAL._

 _MIENTRAS CAE LA LLUVIA LOGRO ESCUCHAR_

 _SU VOZ, QUE SE HA ESPARCIDO_

 _LEJOS SE ESPARCIÓ…."_


	2. puesta de sol

**Bueno minna les traigo el primer capitulo asi que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: naruto es de kishimoto la historia es mia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

" **puesta de sol"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corria lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, debía llegar con su única mejor amiga del lugar, pues se sentía morir, doblo en una esquina y al ver las escaleras las subio tocando varias veces la puerta hasta que esta fue abierta por una chica de 19 años, esta se percato del rastro de lagrimas mal secadas y dudo en hablar, la dueña de la casa se hizo a un lado y la chica paso sentándose en el sofá esperando que su amiga le trajera el te que le prometio, cuando lo llevo se sento frente a ella observándose en silencio hasta que la ojiperla salto hacia ella en un abrazo y llorando nuevamente

-te ha rechazado?

-s-se va a casar….

.

.

.

.

.

-entonces es tu decisión final-un par de jóvenes estaban frente a un gran escritorio, la mujer frente a ellos miraba el panorama de la aldea para luego suspirar y voltear a verlos, lo sentía por ellas y por todo pues no podía evitar que eso sucediera

-yo aun no estoy de acuerdo dobe-un azabache ojinegro se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos

-sasuke replico el rubio a su lado-ya lo hemos hablado y es lo mejor

-no lo es si te casas por esas razones naruto

-sabes que esta unión nos beneficiara a todos, o me vas a decir que no quieres esto para la aldea

-….

-lo ves

-entonces notificaremos de inmediato con el señor feudal, kakashi-el ninja copia apareció en la ventana-tu sasuke y karin acompañaran a naruto hasta el palacio

-hai-dijo tristemente

-partiran mañana a primera hora para que tengan tiempo de despedirse

-no será necesario-contesto naruto, tsunade iba a regañarlo pero la aparición de un chakra familiar la hizo callar

-planeabas irte asi como asi?

-sakura-susurro tsunade

-te das cuenta de la magnitud de lo que haras? Te casaras, lo dejaras todo por una extraña y….

-sakura!-por primera vez el rubio le levanto la voz haciéndola callar y enfurecer, iba a replicar pero el chico se adelanto-calmate, además lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema

-como paso todo esto?-su voz se quebró pero no lloro-cuando fue que cambiaste tanto? Cuando fue que paso que no me di cuenta, explícame naruto, explícame que no lo entiendo!

-es simple sakura-chan-se arrepentiría por lo cruel que sonaria-yo…-tocaria temas sensibles para la pelirosa

-me mando a llamar tsunade-sama?-karin llego interrumpiendo en el momento inadecuado, sakura la observo sorprendida atando pococ a poco los cabos sueltos, el hecho de que naruto se iba, su equipo ahí reunido y karin que había llegado alegando tener una cita ahí la molesto de sobre manera, eso era, tan simple que no lo vio venir

-ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo la pelirosa tomándose la cabeza en señal de desesperación

-no empieces con una escena sakura-las palabras salieron solas de la boca del pelinegro el cual cayo al instante

-una escena?-al observar como karin se escudaba tras sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho pues desde hace dos meses su primer y único amor había abierto su corazón y aceptado a la mujer con la que se casaria, lamentablemente no era ella y eso dolia mucho-evitar que naruto cometa una idiotez es hacer un drama?-se volteo hacia naruto-tienes idea de cuanto me lastima verte hacerle esto a hinata, a ti mismo? No te mientas, yo se la verdad como todos aquí, la has hecho llorar cobarde…

-calmate sakura-sentencio el rubio mirándola seriamente, esos ojos azules la inmutaron y escucho-las razones por las que me caso no son de tu interés, pero si tanto quieres saber te lo dire, me enamore a primera vista, y si me sientes cambiado a mi o a sasuke es porque hemos madurado, dejamos de ser aquellos adolescentes idiotas que no pensaban las cosas y nos abrimos caminos sin estancarnos en ideales tontos y absurdos, eso es lo que deberías hacer ahora sakura, ocuparte de ti y dejarnos a los demás en paz sin inventar sentimientos o situaciones que nunca fueron

-ahora dices que tus sueños y sentimientos son mentiras absurdas?

-ya no quiero discutir sakura, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no necesito distraerme-se dio la vuelta para finalizar su charla con a hokage hasta que su terca amiga insistió en que el la lastimara mas

-no conoci a una persona que te amara mas que hinata y considero que por esto estas perdiendo lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida, pero veo que los uchiha y los uzumaki tienen algo en común, disfrutan destruir los lazos y sentimientos que tienen las personas con ellos-esto ultimo lo dijo mas por ella que por hinata-sayonara naruto-se dio la vuelta y corrió en cuanto estuvo fuera de la oficina, llego al viejo campo de entrenamiento donde entrenaba con su antiguo equipo y que ahora la había visto llorar incontables veces, se recargo en la maya dejándose caer quedando en cuclillas abrazandose a si misma, quebrándose una vez mas.

A lo lejos la hyuga la observo llorar y avanzo hacia ella con las piernas temblorosas recordando las palabras que había escuchado de su amado rubio _**"me enamore a primera vista"**_ al llegar se agacho y toco suavemente el hombro de sakura _**"me enamore a primera vista"**_ intento sonreir pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mueca deforme y lagrimas recorrer su palido rostro _**"me**_ _**enamore a primera vista"**_ la pelirosa la abrazo derrumbándose juntas, quebrándose una y otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

-mañana saldremos a las 7 en punto asi que prepárate dobe-intento animarlo su amigo

-las lastime-decia el chico observando la ultima puesta de sol que veria en konoha desde su balcón

-para lo que tienes planeado será lo mejor, asi ellas estarán bien

-lo se, por eso no me arrepiento, escogi este destino como mi nuevo camino de ninja-la sonrisa del rubio calmo al azabache, pues siempre confiaría en el

-las cuidare, lo prometo-y con esas palabras ambos se miraron con complicidad desviando la mirada a esa hermosa y tranquila puesta de sol que habían visto jamas

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se calmaron se observaron con una sonrisa vacia hasta que una voz las alerto

-a-ayudenme-ambas observaron a un hombre palido arrastrarse por el césped, tenia heridas graves y sangraba demasiado, sakura se levanto rápidamente y acudió a el a auxiliarlo

-que tiene sakura-se acerco la hyuga

-esta muy herido, casi inconsciente y ha perdido mucha sangre

-puede salvarse?

-si, si lo llevamos a…

-no lo hagan! –exclamo-no es seguro y ellos me siguen

-ellos?

-tomen-les puso a cada una un brazalete con una piedra blanca incrustada en ellos-cuidenlos, de ellos depende el equilibrio de mi hogar y del suyo

-pero…

-es tarde-dijo asustado, como pudo abrió un par de puertas japonesas y las observo-suerte-susurro y las empujo, las puertas se cerraron y el hombre se dejo caer esperando pacientemente a sus enemigos-solo usted podrá ayudarlas…..

.

.

.

.

.

Al otro dia

En las puertas de konoha el equipo 7, shizune y tsunade se despedían con sonrisas forzadas, partieron para que minutos después un anbu llegara al lugar

-tsunade-sama tenemos un problema

-que sucede

-hyuga hinata y haruno sakura han desaparecido-el anbu le entrego a la rubia la bandana de sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, la pelirosa y la ojipérla cayeron al agua, salieron de esta recostándose en la orilla de lo que era un rio

-esto es genial!-exclamo con sarcasmo sakura mientras exprimia su cabello

-sa-sakura-hinata toco su mano y la chica volteo a ver donde su compañera

-esto es….-las palabras no salieron pues lo único que podía ver eran grandes casas distintas a las que conocía con pequeños jardines frente a ellas, ya no había arboles, campos o alguna casa tradicional, volteo a su izquierda y vio un puente pero en vez de ser de madera era de otro tipo de material gris que a simple vista se veia muy resistente

-donde estamos?

-en karakura-una voz femenina las hizo voltear, atrás de ellas del otro lado del angosto rio se encontraban 4 personas y tres de ellas no tenían buena cara

-sakura-hinata tomo su mano y se observaron

-esta bien-"volvió a pasar" pensó sakura, se levantaron lentamente y observaron cada movimiento, si tenían suerte ellos serian educados y las escucharían, si no tendrían que luchar y escapar pues ahora solo dependían de ellas mismas.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
